


A Navy Officer And A Pirate Captain Walk Into A Bar

by thefairyprincev (QueenOfThePolarBears)



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, NSFW, Pirate AU, Porn, and badly written lesbian sex, enjoy u nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfThePolarBears/pseuds/thefairyprincev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Farrar is a captain in His Majesty's Royal Navy. Kitty Jones is a pirate. They meet in a bar. Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Navy Officer And A Pirate Captain Walk Into A Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JTJonah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTJonah/gifts).



 

            Jane Farrar, Captain of His Majesty, the King of England’s navy, slams her fist down on the desk, almost upsetting a bottle of ink.

            “Dammit! What do you mean she got away? Again!” She snaps at her lieutenant, Yole. He shrugs, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

            “She gave us the slip off the coast of Normandy. A storm was brewing and we have orders to not risk a sinking, you know that Cap.” Jane scowls, she already knows that they have orders to avoid any possible sinkings for no good reason; she had been the one to suggest those orders to the King after all.

            “And why, did you not see if you could find their ship _after_ the storm had passed?” She asks, crossing her arms over her chest as she stares down the tanned man standing across from her. He winces, a hand moving up to scratch sheepishly against the back of his head.

            “Something else sort of came up....”

            “Please enlighten me, Yole, on what is more important than catching the rogue who has avoided the justice of the King for the past several years?” She asks again, letting a slim eyebrow rise as she looks him over. Knowing her lieutenant, it had been something stupid.

            “Well, we had docked at Normandy to wait out the storm, and some of the crew went on land to wander a bit. They found one of the rogues’ known contacts in the city though, and chased him down. They caught him, but the storm waylaid their return, and by then the contact had escaped, after knocking out my men. It took us two hours to find them in a warehouse seven blocks down from the docks.” Yole says, getting a sigh from Jane.

            “Put them on suspension for two weeks, and next time, tell them to toughen up already and learn how to brave a simple storm. They’re sailors, not mice.” She spins on her heel, silently telling him that he is dismissed as she enters her office, the door closing behind her. She stands for a few seconds, brushing a hand through the messy bangs of her hair, the rest tied back securely in a bun, before she slams a hand against the wall.

            “Dammit!” That girl was _always_ getting away. One Kathleen “Kitty” Jones, the infamous captain of _The Resistance_ , and captain of a series of other ships that sailed under her flag, had avoided capture yet again. Jane grinds her teeth together, strides over to her desk and sits down, pulling a few loose sheets of paper and several maps towards her, she dips a pen in an ink bottle she began to scrawl a missive on one of the papers. As the saying always goes, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself, and if there was anything that Jane had learned over the years when dealing with Kitty Jones, it was that she only ever seemed to stick around when Jane herself was there, which meant she was bound for the open ocean.

            A quick smile flits across her face, she hates being stuck up here in London anyways, only taking reports from those who work under her, and making sure that His Majesty’s navy was in top form. She would much rather be out sailing herself, it was why she had joined the navy in the first place, despite being a noblewoman, with many other opportunities available to her. Thankfully her family was a more modern thinking one, so she had been free to choose her own path in life, and she had never once regretted it, not even after spending several years attempting to get her hands on Jones, a pirate who raided ships from every country crossing the Atlantic, but seemed to have a particular liking for English merchant ships. Jane had been hunting the other woman since she had just been promoted to lieutenant. It had become somewhat of a personal vendetta considering the disastrous way that their first meeting had gone...

 

            _“Huh, and here I was thinking that I’d never see a girl in the English navy, considering that they only passed the law allowing them in ten years back. I’d have thought that most girls would still be too horrified to work, let alone join the navy for the next few decades or so. Oh well, I still have to kill you though. We’re fairly against having survivors you see.” The pirate says, lazily making a few passes with the cutlass in her hand, sharp eyes watching the navy officer’s every move. Jane’s grip on her own navy issued saber tightens and she can feel the top of her hand pressing into the hilt guard of it._

_“If anyone’s dying here, it’s going to be you,_ pirate _.” She spits. The other girl blinks dark eyes at her, before laughing, tossing back a braid of long black hair._

_“You’ve got spirit, I like that.” She says, giving a wolf’s grin. “Any chance I can get you to defect from the navy and join my crew? You’d get some lovely benefits, and we’re really not all_ that _bad.” She offers, smirking at her. The British officer clenches her jaw, eyes narrowing as she almost sneers._

_“I’ll never join a pirate crew so long as I live. You’re nothing but thieves.” She almost snarls, causing the pirate girl to sigh._

_“Oh well, can’t say I didn’t try. Such a shame to cut up such a pretty face though...” She murmurs, before bringing her cutlass up suddenly in a jerking motion. Jane barely gets her saber up in time to block it, causing the two swords to lock together, both girls pressing on their weapons, neither willing to give an inch as they increase the force on their respective blades, each trying to get the other to back down._

_“Kitty! Quit toying around already! We’ve gotta scram! They’ve got another ship comin’ from a few miles off!” A boy shouts from back on the deck of the pirate ship. The girl, Kitty? sighs._

_“I’m going to have to cut this short love, hope to see you around again.” She says, before grinning up at Jane, and pressing a swift kiss to her mouth, causing the Englishwoman to freeze, unable to react, before spinning away, and sprinting off the ship she had just raided, leaving the eighteen year old navy lieutenant standing there, dumbfounded._

            The other captains would never let her live that down, letting the enemy get close enough to kiss her of all things, if they ever found out. Jane almost smacks her forehead when she finds herself going red at the memory. She is not supposed to think of such things. Not when there is work to be done. She doesn’t care about how attractive the pirate girl was, not at all. Especially when she can lay several embarrassing incidents at the girl’s feet. Jane sighs before turning her attention back to the letter she is writing. Nathaniel had better let her go hunt for Kitty herself for a while. Being stuck in an office all day was starting to drive her crazy obviously. Some time out on the ocean would do her good.

 

* * *

            “Cap’n! There’s English navy orders on this ship!” Kitty’s navigator, Jakob Hyrnek, pants as he runs up beside her, waving a few papers around as she stands on the chest of a dead sailor, using her leverage to pull her cutlass out of his rib cage.

            “And why should I care about English navy orders, Jakob?” Kitty asks as she uses the dead sailor’s shirt to clean her sword of blood. He waits until he has caught his breath before answering her.

            “’Cause they talk about you ‘n that one navy Captain you’re always so interested in.” That sparks her interest, and she turns to face him, wiping sweaty bangs away from her forehead before holding out a hand for the papers.

            “Let me see those.”

            He’s right; they do mention her, and the navy woman. She grins.

            “Apparently the king’s given her leave to patrol the waters off the American coast for the next six months, and these orders were to go to every ship master in the area. Well, can’t let those poor Americans be confused about why the navy Captain is in the area can we?” She asks, looking up from the pages with a smirk as they crumple in her grasp. She turns to face the rest of her crew, who were finishing raiding anything of value from the merchant ship that they had hijacked.

            “Get back on deck! We’re setting sail for the American coast line tonight!” She shouts, “There’s a navy captain that I am long due a reunion with.”

            And it had been a long while since Kitty had last seen Jane, one of the King’s most famous (or infamous in the pirate world) navy captain. And usually she was the most successful too, except when it came down to catching Kitty. She walks over the gangplank and back onto her ship, _The Resistance_ , with a grin. Kitty knows that every new encounter with the other woman drove the poor navy captain up the wall, because no matter what she did, how many ambushes she tried, how many men she used, nothing was ever good enough to catch Kitty. But that was just how she liked it. Besides, Jane was a good challenge for Kitty as well. Never before had she met anyone, navy or otherwise, who was so determined, so focused, on getting their hands on just one person, and all because she raided a few measly merchant ships! It wasn’t like Kitty’s crew kept everything either, a lot of it went to street children in whichever city that they docked in for the night.

            The dark haired young woman walks back to her cabin, quickly changing out of her bloodstained shirt into a clean one, before settling down at her desk, pulling a map towards her as Jakob enters the cabin.

            “We’re taking the southern route down to the American coast; since the navy orders say that Farrar would be taking the northern one. Best to not meet her when we’re still in English waters. The Americans might put up with the British navy patrolling their coast for us pirates, but they’d never try us since anything that causes the British grief is still pretty good in their books.” Kitty says, making a few marks on the map before handing it over to Jakob.

            “Aye, aye Captain. You should probably get some shut eye then, you’ll need it for when we run into the navy.”

            “I’m going. Don’t stay up too late either, put the anchor down for the night soon once we’re far enough away from the wreck. And tell Nick that he’s on watch duty first tonight.” Kitty says, stretching as she stands up from behind her desk. Jakob nods, saluting her briefly before leaving. Sleep is next on her list, and she knows that she needs it. It has been a long few weeks at sea already.

 

* * *

  

            Jane growls as she stands on the deck of her ship, surveying the open waters. It had been three weeks since she had left London for the American coast. Two weeks ago she had learned that the merchant ship carrying her orders to the American ports had been hijacked, by none other than Kitty Jones and her crew, and the Americans felt obligated to do nothing about it. She was a British pirate after all, and had been in English waters at the time. Suffice to say, Jane was getting annoyed already.

            “Captain, there’s been a ship spotted.” Yole says, coming up behind her. She doesn’t even bother to turn around to face him.

            “What kind of ship?”

            “Looks like a man-of-war, she’s got the right amount of masts, and the speed. Not sure about the number of cannons on her yet. We’re not close enough to see. Do you want us to approach?”

            “No. We’re too close to shore. They’re probably docking for the night in the town, and you know that the Americans won’t allow us to arrest them on their soil. We dock for the night too. Have someone stay back to keep an eye on both ships. Keep runners back too, just incase they decide to dodge out on having a... _meeting,_ with us.” Jane says, smiling grimly as she lowers the spyglass from where she had been holding it. Her intuition had been right. While the ship might not have its Jolly Roger up right now, it still had the flag that declared it one of Jones’ ships flying, and the one that meant that she was onboard the ship as well. She is finally going to get her fight it seems.

*******  

            Once the ship is docked and checked into the port for the night, Jane releases her crew to entertain themselves, so long as they were back on deck come dawn. She herself stays back though, working through some of the paperwork she had had to take in order to weasel this assignment out of the king. Nathaniel could be such an arse at times, even if he was a consummate politician for the most part.

            She sighs, dropping her pen back into the ink well, and blowing on the letter she had just finished writing, waiting for it to dry before she folds it up, stuffing it into an envelope and dripping sealing wax on it, stamping it with the insignia of the Royal Navy, before setting it aside. That had been the last letter for a while at least, so she sits back in her chair, massaging the cramp out of her hand before glancing out the small porthole in her cabin, seeing the dark outline of the ship next to theirs. Night had fallen about an hour ago, but the town was loud enough to hear from the docks with ease. She stands up with a slight frown, knowing that most of her crew had planned to go down to the bar that they had been at the night previous, and she knew that chances were some of Kitty’s crew would be there... Well, people _had_ been telling her to relax somewhat, and after all, she knew that there was no harm in a bit of alcohol, she had had to drink at parties often enough to know that. And so, with her mind now made up, Jane shrugs on her coat, and after blowing out the candles, and hooking one of her LeMat revolvers (top of the line quality, and one of the best guns out there, for an American design that is) to her belt, knowing that she couldn’t really walk around town with her sabre, but not willing to go without a visible weapon, she leaves the ship, nodding at the watchman and the runner who were sitting on deck, tossing dice.

            The bar was called The Lucky Mermaid, and it was brightly lit and full of noise as Jane slips inside unnoticed for the most part. A few large men were draped over each other, waving tankards of beer in the air as they sang along to the bawdy songs that the fiddler, banjoist, and piper were playing. Jane rolls her eyes, before making her way to the bar, sitting down next to her lieutenant-commander, Julius Tallow, who she could already tell was drunk by the redness of his cheeks, and the fact that he kept trying to feel up one of the bar maids.

            “Tallow, if you don’t stop trying to feel the girl up, I’ll let her cut off your hand.” Jane says making sure that she speaks loud enough for those in the close vicinity to hear her, but not loud enough that everyone could.

            “C-Captain! I thought that you disliked going to bars!” He says, turning to face her quickly, slopping some of his drink onto his pants. Jane’s upper lip curls back in disgust as she looks at him.

            “I never said that, Tallow. Besides, someone has to make sure that the lot of you don’t make complete arses of yourselves.” She says, accepting the drink that the bar maid presses into her hand with a whispered word of thanks for stopping her harassment.

            One drink turns into two. Two drinks turns into three. And three drinks turns into four, before Jane, with cheeks flushed a bright pink, turns to find none other than Kitty Jones sliding onto the seat next to her, smiling at the bar maid as she gets her drink.

            “Fancy seeing you here, Lady Navy. I never pegged you as one for drinking. Heard that you were usually against alcohol in general, and yet, here you are, although, the Mermaid is probably one of the finest drinking establishments here on the American coast, so it’s not like I can blame you.” Kitty says, looking over at Jane, before taking a gulp of her drink. Jane scowls.

            “I’m here to make sure that my crew doesn’t do anything too stupid while drunk. That’s all. And what about you, _Miss_ Pirate?”

            “Like I said, the Mermaid is probably one of the best bars this side of the Atlantic. Good ale, good entertainment, the rooms aren’t too dirty, and the servers are nice.” She says, shrugging, before downing the rest of her drink. Jane rolls her eyes, not saying anything as the blonde bar maid refills her glass again, watching as she turned to fill Kitty’s next, while winking at the other woman.

            “The lass here ‘as been drinking for the past hour. Kept one ‘o her crew from lettin’ ‘is hands wander to far though, so she’s a good sort. Don’t be too mean to her Kitty.”

            “Don’t worry Amelia, I’m not here to pick a fight with her. At least not tonight I’m not. I have better things to do.” She says with a laugh, causing Jane to frown.

            “If you aren’t here to pick a fight, then why _are_ you here? Because you know that the second we’re off American soil I’m obligated to do my best to arrest you.” She says, and maybe it was the alcohol she had had that night talking, but Jane really has no desire to see Kitty arrested. She made being a navy captain just that much more of a challenge, and there was nothing more that Jane liked than a challenge. She watches as Kitty blinks at her, before she looks away, cheeks burning as she raised her glass to her lips, trying to brush away some of her embarrassment, and why does she even feel embarrassed? After all, it wasn’t like she had just told Kitty how pretty the lighting in the bar made her look, or how melodic her voice was, or how she liked the way that her sweaty bangs stuck out everywhere while she was fighting, or- Jane’s mind grinds to a halt as she realizes just where her train of thought had been leading her. Thankfully, Kitty speaks again, providing her with a much needed distraction. Was it just her or had the temperature in the bar just increased even more?

            “I’m here to have a nice relaxing drink after a week at sea, and to keep my crew from making idiots of themselves. And I know what you’re obligated to do, Jane, but face it; you’ll never manage to arrest me.” Kitty says, flashing her a grin, and showing off whiter teeth than the other expected of a pirate, before she downs the rest of her second drink. Jane blinks, trying to get her mind back on track, before she looks down at the drink in her hand.

            “Just what is this stuff?” She asks louder than she had meant to, and probably more slurred than she would have liked. Kitty pauses, looking at her, before laughing.

            “It’s the Mermaid’s own special brew, strong stuff it is, so I’m not surprised that it’s already got you feeling pretty fuzzy I bet.”

            “I am _not_ feeling ‘fuzzy’!”

            “Sure you aren’t. Ask Amelia for a room for the night if the room starts spinning. You won’t make it back to your ship on your own.”

            “My entire crew is here, I won’t have to go back on my own.”

            “Hate to break it to you, but I think your crew is going to be spending the night on the Mermaid’s floor. If you want back to your ship tonight, you’ll have to find someone who’s actually still mildly sober to escort you back to it.”

            “Then why don’t you do it.”

            Jane freezes, blinking as she realized just what she had said. Alright, it really was time to stop drinking, and time to start backtracking.

            “I-I mean- Not that I- Uhm....” She falls silent as she sees Kitty looking at her quietly for a few seconds.

            “You really want back to your ship that badly tonight? Are you absolutely sure that you can’t just get a room here for the night?” Jane nods.

            “We set off for the next port down at dawn. I need to be on the ship by first light. That won’t happen if I stay the night here.” She was surprised that she could think this clearly right now, since the temperature of the room had risen at least several degrees. She watches as Kitty runs a hand through the hair that had fallen loose from her normal braid, tugging at the collar of her rough white shirt slightly, exposing a dark tan line, presumably from all the time she spent up on deck out in the sun. Jane swallows heavily, eyes darting up quickly from where they had fallen, a heavy blush staining her cheeks again. Kitty sighs, standing up as she tosses a few coins onto the bar.

            “Alright, come on then. Let’s get you back to your ship.” She says, gently taking Jane’s arm, and helping her to stand as she wobbles a bit. So maybe boots with a three inch heel weren’t the smartest thing to wear when not quite sober, and she ends up leaning on Kitty more than she expected as they walked down the almost empty road to the docks. Both women looked away from a dark alleyway as they hear the lewd moaning coming from it, staying silent as they walked onto the dock to Jane’s ship.

            “Can you make it from here or-“Kitty is cut off by Jane stumbling, and latching onto her arm more firmly. “Alright, you definitely can’t make it from here on your own. Which way is your cabin?”

            “Down the stairs, first door on your right.” She murmurs, no longer watching where she is walking, but the way that a few small strands of Kitty’s hair brush against her throat, and the almost unnoticeable movement of her swallowing as she helps her down the stairs.

            “This one?” Kitty asks, reaching a hand out to rest on the handle of the door. Jane nods, her head half-resting on Kitty’s shoulder now, still leaning on her so she doesn’t stumble into her cabin, with its simple nailed down bed, desk, and chest of drawers. Kitty frowns, looking down at Jane when she sees that the other woman has made no move to let go of her once they enter her room, before she gently begins to attempt to pry her arm out of the other’s grip.

            “Jane, come on, you have to let me go. I need to get back to my own ship.” She says, looking up at the navy captain, who is wearing a very odd expression on her no longer so flushed face.

            “... Jane?” Is all she gets out before she feels the other woman’s lips crash against her own, their noses bumping together due to the unexpected kiss. Kitty blinks in shock, her hands floundering around momentarily as Jane’s move up to hold onto her face. She pulls away momentarily, breathing heavier as she looks at Kitty.

            “What? I-“

            “Oh shut up.” Jane mumbles, pressing her lips against Kitty’s again, their teeth awkwardly clacking together briefly, before she changes her angle. Kitty’s eyes narrow and she bites at Jane’s lower lip, causing the woman to gasp.

            “Don’t tell me to shut up.” She says simply, before letting her hands settle on the navy captain’s waist, pulling her closer, cheeks bright red as she does so. Jane stares for a brief moment, before snorting, and kissing her again, running a tongue over the shorter girl’s lips, before pushing it between them as she gasps silently at the action. Jane pulls away, breathing heavily before she leans in again, pressing wet kisses against Kitty’s jaw, working her way down her throat, nipping and sucking, causing the pirate to groan, her hands sliding down from Jane’s waist to squeeze at her ass, causing her to moan from her spot against Kitty’s neck, where she’s busily working on leaving a dark bruise, biting at the skin, before soothing the ache with her tongue.

Kitty’s eyes have fallen closed, and she’s letting out soft gasps, her grip on Jane tightening, and her head’s fallen back, before she lets her hands slide up, grasping Jane’s face and dragging it up to press a wet kiss against the taller woman’s lips. Both of them are breathing heavily now, and the room is much too warm. Kitty can feel Jane’s hands pushing her coat off, and she moves her arms to let the cloth fall to the floor, before she busies her hands with pushing off Jane’s coat, and tugging at the laces of her shirt, feeling Jane’s fingers pull out the laces of her own shirt, before sliding up it, rubbing, and pinching as she presses hot, open-mouthed kisses against her jaw.

Jane slides her hands up Kitty’s shirt, pushing it up over her head quickly, before fiddling with the ties of her breast band, until that falls to the ground as well, and she moves from kissing her jaw, down her throat again, leaving a trail of red marks until she reaches a breast. A quick glance up at the other lets Jane see just how flushed her face is, breathing heavily as her hands tangle in Jane’s hair, which has fallen out of its bun to fall around her shoulders. Jane can’t hold back her grin, as she presses a few soft fluttering kisses against Kitty’s breast, tasting sweat and hearing her whine low in her throat, before she gently bites down on a nipple, causing her to yelp, before it turns into a drawn out moan as Jane slides her other had up her torso to toy with the other one, pinching at it as her tongue swirls around its partner. Another bite to her nipple and a few puffs of cool air blown over it later, and Jane is busy kissing her way down Kitty’s stomach, past old battle scars, running her hands over her torso, until she lands on her knees, gently pushing the other girl back until she is against the wall, before she starts to fumble with her belt, getting it undone in order to shove down the pants Kitty is wearing enough for her to slip a hand into them, running a finger over her, before slipping it inside, causing Kitty to let out a loud gasp, hand tightening in Jane’s hair more. She lets out a soft moan as Jane begins to move her finger in and out, and around, adding a second one, twisting them around, curling them, and causing Kitty to let out gasping moans, her legs shaking as she almost falls, the hand Jane has pressed against her hip being the only thing still holding her up as the other woman twists her fingers in just the right way, and Kitty is practically whimpering and her entire body is shaking and she’s letting out breathy curses as she tugs on Jane’s hair to keep herself steady.

Jane would be wincing at the amount of hair tugging going on, but she finds that she enjoys it too much to mind, glancing up at Kitty’s face momentarily, before she leans forwards, shoving the other girl’s pants down more as she pulls her fingers out, pressing a kiss against her before her tongue replaces her fingers, causing Kitty to whine loudly in response. Jane keeps her hands gripping Kitty’s hips, so she doesn’t fall as the older woman swirls her tongue around, panting as she presses wet kisses against her core, biting down on her clit until Kitty is shaking again, streams of curses leaving her mouth as she tugs on Jane’s hair, until the taller woman is standing again, so Kitty can kiss her fiercely, biting at her lips and causing her to gasp as she pushes her back, both of them crashing to the floor with a dull thud as Kitty quickly shimmies out of the rest of her clothes, before turning her attention to the fact that Jane is still wearing too many clothes.

Jane finds herself being suitably distracted by the wet kisses being pressed against her neck as Kitty pulls her shirt and breast band off, tossing them to a corner of the room, before making sure that Jane’s boots are gone too as she trails a tongue down from her collarbone to a breast, squeezing both of them roughly, and causing Jane’s back to arch, a moan escaping her, before she yelps when Kitty bites down on one, a hot tongue soothing the ache quickly, as her other nipple is pinched, and rolled between calloused fingers, and a breathy curse slips between her lips as her nails drag up Kitty’s back. Kitty lets her own hands move, dragging them down over Jane’s torso, her mouth still laving attention on her breast as she pushes down the other woman’s pants, tugging them off so both are now bare of clothing, and Kitty is free to slide two fingers into her, getting nails dug into her back, and her name squeaked out in response.

Kitty moves her mouth back up to press a heated kiss against Jane’s lips as her fingers curl and twist inside of her, and Jane bites at her lips as the kiss turns messy, blood dotting her lip as Jane moans into her mouth, nails scratching at Kitty’s back. Jane gasps out Kitty’s name as she adds a third finger, and then her back is arching up, and she’s shaking, and her nails have dug into Kitty’s back and Kitty thinks Jane might have drawn blood, but she is too busy watching Jane’s face as she shudders and mouths silent words before falling back onto the floor. Both of them are breathing heavily, and neither is quite willing to get up, at least not yet, so they remain on the floor in silence, as Kitty slowly pulls her fingers out of Jane, catching the still shaking woman’s eye, and smirking slightly, before she licks her fingers clean. Jane rolls her eyes, and her hands relax some, nails no longer digging into Kitty’s back, her fingers instead trailing gently over it. Neither of them wants to break the comfortable silence that has fallen, but both know it has to be broken.

“I have to leave before dawn.” Kitty murmurs, even as she shifts until she is lying as comfortably as she can on the floor next to Jane, their legs and arms tangling together.

“I’ll wake you up before dawn then so you can get back to your own ship and leave the port before we do. We’re going south tomorrow.” Jane mumbles, pressing her face against Kitty’s hair and breathing in the smell of sex, alcohol, and something else she doesn’t recognize. Kitty presses her face against Jane’s neck in response, and Jane feels her nod.

“Alright... Alright. Sounds good.” She says quietly, before sighing, letting her arms wrap around Jane’s shoulders, as Jane’s wrap around her waist. Both of them fall silent again, listening to the quiet sound of waves pushing against the side of the ship. They stay like that, simply wrapped in each other’s arms until the first few streaks of light begin to enter the cabin, and Kitty reluctantly gets up, putting her clothes back on as Jane watches from the bed, where they relocated after the floor got too uncomfortable. One last quick kiss later and Kitty is gone. Jane isn’t worried though. She knows that they’ll see each other again soon enough. It’s only a matter of time after all. Especially since Jane has another five months of duty left. She smiles to herself, even as she has to get up, pulling on clean clothes in order to make sure her crew sets off properly for the next port. She reaches over to pick up her jacket from where it had been flung last night, and she looks down at it in confusion before she realizes that it’s Kitty’s jacket, and not hers. Jane can’t help but roll her eyes, stuffing the jacket into her chest of drawers, and promising herself that she’ll get her jacket back from Kitty the next time they meet. After all, that jacket is one of her favourites.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, uh, that was some badly written porn. But whatever. Enjoy it. This was written for Jojo. Because for some reason we were talking about porn at three AM the other week. So I wrote this. Yeah.


End file.
